Amor de Mãe Parte 1 de 2
by Ana Julia Almeida
Summary: A mãe de Scully aparece no hospital, e descobrese que ela sofreu um suposto assalto. Scully, com a ajuda de Mulder, descobre intrigas e coisas que farão com que ela não perca a confiança na instituição familiar.


Amor de Mãe – Parte 1 de 2

_(Mother – Part 1 to 2)_

"**F**ilhos. Dei todo amor a eles como dei ao meu marido até o ultimo momento da vida dele. Melissa a mais velha e mais calma, adorava ficar em seu lugar, cresceu, amadureceu e quis ir atras da sua própria vida, andando por lugares onde sonhou ir. Bill, meu filho que veio após Melissa, o primeiro filho homem, o orgulho do meu marido, o mais afoito como todo garoto peralta de sua idade, ao se torna um rapaz entrou na marinha para seguir os passos do pai. Dana totalmente contraria a personalidade de Melissa, era afoita, peralta e sempre queria provar que poderia fazer a mesmas coisas que seu irmão, ao amadurecer mostrava a sua aptidão para a medicina, assim chegando a ser o orgulho de seu pai, mas a vocação falou mais alto e ela seguiu o caminho do FBI. Charles era o oposto de Bill, era calmo, muito aplicado nos estudos, cresceu e vem se mostrando um talento na faculdade."

**23 DE SETEMBRO DE 1999 - HOSPITAL SAMARITANO ** **GEORGETOWN, MARYLAND**

**11:21 PM**

**S**cully anda rapidamente pêlos corredores com um Mulder tentando acompanhar os seus passos, ela dobra os corredores seguindo as indicações da enfermeira, está que tambem tentava acompanhar a desesperada agente Scully, que entra no quarto indicado pela enfermeira, ao entrar ela para e fica olhando para o que ela não conseguia ver. Sua mãe estava deitada no leito com tubos levando ar para ela, já devidamente cuidada.

"Foi um impacto enorme para mim, minha mãe estava deitada ali imóvel, ela não respondia, eu não conseguia reagir, era como se alguma coisa me impedisse de gritar ou até de balbuciar alguma palavra de protesto, emitir alguma opinião, só conseguia ficar alheia a situação"

- Scully acho melhor ir para a sua casa repousar, colocar as suas idéias em ordem e depois voltar, pois no estado que você se encontra, é melhor ir para casa repousar, descansar – Fala Mulder se aproximando da parceira na tentativa de conforta-la.

Mulder se mostrava uma expressão de preocupação com a parceira que não mostrava nenhuma reação como se estivesse dopada o algo parecido, ela se levanta e fala:

- É melhor eu ir para casa – Fala Scully entregando a chave para Mulder – Deixe-me em casa, amanhã ou depois eu converso com o Skinner o por que da minha falta na reunião de amanhã.

- Eu converso com ele, mas acho que ele já sabe, pois ele é o mais bem informado do FBI, as vezes acho que o Hobby dele é ficar ligando para a policia para saber as novidades – Fala Mulder tentando com suas piadinhas animar a parceira.

- Pode ser – Fala Scully tentando esbouçar um sorriso.

**RESIDENCIA DA AGENTE SCULLY**

**ANNAPOLIS, MARYLAND**

**12:50 PM**

**S**cully chegou em casa e para ver se melhorava colocou uma fita no som, derrepente o ambiente se encheu com a musica que tocava, uma musica familiar, a musica era "Beyond the Sea", ela deitou-se no sofá e retirou o sapato tocando com os dedos os calcanhares e arredando o sapato, tirou o blaser, tirou a blusa de dentro da saia e abriu alguns botões, fechou os olhos tentando relaxar. A musica se repetiu inúmeras vezes, chegando até a exaustão.

"_As lembranças da minha lembrança vinham a minha mente como se fossem vividas por mim naquele instante, como se a vida tivesse dado-me mais uma chance, uma a mais, para reviver aqueles momentos, lembranças de uma infância feliz, das brincadeiras, dos bichos de estimação, das brincadeiras, do meu pai brincando comigo, onde me sentia o verdadeiro e fiel Starbuck e o meu fiel, companheiro e decidido capitão Ahab." _

**6:00 AM**

**O**s primeiros raios de sol tocavam o rosto de Scully que dormia no sofá, a musica ainda tocava no som, Scully se levanta do sofá desliga o som, vai até o banheiro e se olha no espelho repara o quanto parece abatida, ela penteia o cabelo e passa um pó facial e um batom.

Ela sai do banheiro e vai até o quarto, abre o guarda-roupa e tira a primeira roupa que vê, ela tira a roupa que usava e se veste com a roupa que escolheu. Ela vai até a cozinha tira da geladeira uma caixa de leite desnatado coloca em um copo e toma o leite, ela lava o copo e pega a bolsa a chave do carro e sai de casa.

**HOSPITAL SAMARITANO ** **GEORGETOWN, MARYLAND**

**7:30 AM**

- **D**ana me via como a melhor mãe do mundo, apesar de ser uma filha tempestuosa, decidida e irrequieta, era a minha melhor filha, a filha mais amada, pois ela era a mais companheira, mas Dana sempre teve um orgulho enorme do seu pai, ela sempre o tinha como exemplo, sempre a sua opinião era a que ela mantinha ele em maior conceito – Fala Dona Margareth saudosa, Mulder estava sentado na cama ouvindo atenciosamente a historia e faz um sinal com a cabeça explicando que ele entende e ela continua – Uma vez, não sei até hoje o que houve com vocês lá no FBI, pois Dana nunca fala esses assuntos pessoais, ela muito reservada quando o assunto é profissão.

- Sei como ela é – Fala Mulder em tom de confissão.

- Ela bateu na minha porta com os sapatos na mão, perguntei o que tinha acontecido com os seus sapatos, ela me confessou que tinha vindo andando para a minha casa, ela me abraçou tremula e disse que achava que teria decepcionado o seu pai. Me dava pena o modo como ela estava, completamente triste, confusa e com um grande sentimento de culpa – Fala Sra. Scully relembrando a imagem da filha em sua porta.

- Mas a senhora tem me tratado como filho, como se fosse parte da sua família, com um carinho especial, esse é o seu dom, seu dom é fornecer amor de mãe para aqueles que não tem ou nunca tiveram – Fala Mulder.

- Você é bom para a minha filha, acho que a melhor coisa que apareceu na vida dela, antes ficava preocupada por não poder está por perto protegendo-a, mas sei que agora tenho você Fox, você tem protegido ela sempre, tem se preocupado, pois se tivesse que morrer agora eu não morreria preocupada, por que os únicos filhos meus que restaram já tem quem se preocupe e os proteja, Bill tem a Tara e a Dana tem você Fox. Isso me deixa feliz, um amigo para todas as horas – Fala a Sra. Scully sorrindo.

- Eu não consigo nem cuidar de mim, imagine de Dana – Fala Mulder.

- Fox, sei o quanto são amigos, e isso move o seu extinto, isso que ajuda você a protege-la – Fala Sra. Scully.

Scully aparece na porta e ambos olham para ela, Mulder observa que ela está abatida. Margareth fica feliz em vê a filha e fala:

- Olá Filha!

- Olá Mãe!

- Eu estava conversando com o Fox – Fala a Sra. Scully alegremente.

- Mamãe, Mulder – Fala Scully tentando corrigir.

- Scully a sua mãe é a única que pode me chamar de Fox – Fala Mulder.

- Ah sim – Fala Scully aliviada e pergunta para a sua mãe – Como está mãe?

- Bem, um pouco assustada com o que houve, até agora não sei como explicar, aquele homem todo vestido de preto revirando a minha casa, ele parecia está procurando algo, acho que ele ouviu o barulho de meus paços ou me viu, por que de repente ele se virou e atirou em mim, como se fosse para me punir por eu tê-lo visto.

- Só isso que viu Sra. Scully? – Pergunta Mulder.

- Apenas isso, a sala estava escura e sombria – Fala Sra. Scully.

- Obrigado mãe – Scully fala e se vira para Mulder – Mulder eu gostaria de falar com você em particular, teria um momento?

- Sim, Scully – Fala Mulder levantando-se da cama e seguindo Scully até a porta.

Ao sair, Scully o puxa pelo braço até um canto do corredor, mostrando uma expressão de insatisfação.

- Mulder o que estava fazendo? Você estava interrogando a minha mãe? – Fala Scully Furiosa.

- Você não queria saber o que houve com ela, no seu dever de filha? – Pergunta Mulder.

- Mulder eu já sei o que houve – Fala Scully tentando ter paciência.

- Você pensa saber _o que houve_ – Fala Mulder para Scully.

- O que houve _Fox_ foi um assalto a mão armada e uma tentativa de assassinato, para supostamente matar a minha mãe que era testemunha ocular – Fala Scully.

- Isso é o que você _supostamente_ pensa que houve – Fala Mulder, como se tivesse um trunfo – Mas _Dana_ você não acha que em um assalto tem que desaparecer objetos?

- Sim Mulder, onde quer chegar? – Fala Scully vendo que ele tem algo.

- Peguei este relatório da perícia em que dizia que não foi nada roubado, nenhum objeto de valor foi se quer movido do lugar – Fala Mulder passando a pasta.

- Talvez minha mãe teria pego ele antes de ter iniciado de fato o assalto – Fala Scully.

- Mas sua mãe alegou dizer que a pessoa que ela viu parecia está _procurando_ algo não _pegando_ algo – Fala Mulder.

- Mulder o que está querendo dizer? – Pergunta Scully intrigada.

- Pode parecer paranóia, mas ou o cara estava procurando documentos importantes do seu pai, ou...

- Ou?

- Já que nós dois vivemos sendo caçados, eles poderiam está procurando algum documento do FBI ou dos Arquivos achando que você guardou lá – Fala Mulder.

- Por que você acha isso?

- Por que ladrões de galinheiro não entram na casa de pessoas vestidos de preto e portando uma arma de uso apenas do governo, mais precisamente FBI – Fala Mulder.

- FBI? – Pergunta Scully Intrigada.

- A Bala retirada ontem na operação de emergência da sua mãe, foi mandada imediatamente para o departamento de policia que investiga o caso, no relatório oficial diz que foi um assalto, mas o espantoso é a arma usada – Fala Mulder passando a pasta do FBI, mas com a copia dos papeis da policia – A arma usada ainda não se tem certeza mas pode ser uma Smith and Wesson 1056.

- Uma nove milímetros – Fala Scully abismada.

- Isso.

- Mas por que ainda não tem certeza? – Pergunta Scully abismada.

- Por que ele fez o sistema na bala que fez ela se estilhaçar, por isso a operação da sua mãe foi delicada, por que encontraram os fragmentos, mas pêlos poucos fragmentos, acham que é uma Smith and Wesson 1056.

- Meu Deus! – Fala Scully com ódio.

- Ele deixou isso no local, Mulder mostra a foto da bala encontrada, ele deixou isso e ela tem uma flor gravada na ponta, ainda não se sabe se é do mesmo calibre da bala usada para matar a sua mãe. Mas esse desenho na ponta faz com que a bala se estilhasse mais rápido quando entra no corpo mas ela é de uma arma calibre 38, então acaba não sendo compatível.

- Filho da mãe! Se eu pega-lo – Fala Scully furiosa.

- Mas essa é a parte difícil, a única pessoa que poderia reconhece-lo, não conseguiu vê-lo, por que ele estava com o rosto coberto – Fala Mulder tentando expor a situação, está que não estava muito a favor.

- Estamos praticamente na estaca zero – Fala Scully desapontada.

- Scully preciso ver algumas coisas, como conhecer quem está no comando do caso – Fala Mulder pegando a pasta.

- Mulder, como teve acesso a isso se você nem foi a delegacia e nem sabe quem comanda o caso? – Pergunta Scully intrigada e sem entender nada.

- Você esqueceu do meu dom de sempre xeretar onde não deve – Fala Mulder sorrindo.

- Mulder, qualquer dia ainda vão pegar você _xeretando_ por ai – Fala Scully.

Mulder sorri e sai andando pelo corredor, deixando Scully que entra no quarto de sua mãe. Sua mãe estava esperando a filha entrar e sua mãe fala:

- Filha ele só está preocupado.

- Eu sei mamãe, mas as vezes, Mulder não sabe até onde é que ele deve ir – Fala Scully.

- Filha o Fox sabe até onde ele vai – Fala ela defendendo Mulder.

- Mulder não sabe até onde ir, ele não sabe medir quando ele deve agir ou não, eu ia lhe perguntar algumas coisas, mas depois, quando estivesse melhor – Fala Scully.

- Mas o Fox viu que eu estava melhor – Fala a Sra. Scully ainda defendendo Mulder.

- Está bem, mãe. Eu vou agora trabalhar, eu volto mais tarde – Fala Scully beijando a testa da sua mãe.

- Está bem, filha. Vá com Deus – A mãe de Scully beija a sua testa.

- Obrigado, mamãe. Se cuide em Dona Maggie – Fala Scully sorrindo.

**PREDIO DO QUARTEL GERAL DO FBI**

**EDIFICIO J. EDGARD HOOVER**

**WASHINGTON DC – 9:00 AM**

**S**cully entra na sala e deposita a sua pasta sobre uma mesa, está que fica encostada na parede atras da mesa de Mulder, ela se senta na mesa e pega a placa que há sobre a mesa e lê – Agente Especial Fox Mulder – ela balança a cabeça e coloca a placa no seu devido lugar, ela olha a sua volta, com bastante atenção, as fotos e outras coisas que haviam pregadas nas paredes, as pilhas de papel que se amontoavam sobre os moveis, as prateleiras das estantes com livros, as diversas coisas que se encontram espalhadas por aquele minúsculo, porem, desorganizado escritório, ele era desorganizado apenas na visão de Scully, ao contrario de seu parceiro, que sabia cada coisa que se encontrava ali, conseguia se movimentar por aquela desordem completa.

"_Aqui dificilmente encontrarei algo relacionado fé, a minha crença, mas sim a crença do meu parceiro, por um segundo passou um pensamento por minha cabeça, ou poderia ser até uma constatação da minha parte. A constatação de que eu era apenas uma mera figurante, uma pessoa que estava lá para ocupar um mero espaço, para estar lá para pelo menos garantir que o Agente Especial Fox William Mulder não perca seu rumo, sua objetividade. Agora me vejo valendo a mesma coisa que um nada."_

Scully levanta-se, anda até os arquivos e pega uma pasta com o seu Arquivo X, lá ao abrir ela encontrou as radiografias onde mostravam o seu tumor e uma outra radiografia mostrando o implante que havia em sua nuca, ela pegou os dois, ligou a luminária e olhou por um instante.

"_Vejo que este implante colocado na minha suposta abdução não é compatível com o formato e tamanho daquele usado no segundo implante, esse que fez com que meu câncer regredisse. Será que cada implantem tem a mesma função ou uma função respectivamente diferente para cada implante? Qual será essa função?"_

Scully balança a cabeça mostrando uma expressão de ceticismo, ela pega um bloco de papel, anota o que ela reparou e anexa as radiografias e as devolve na sua pasta, por sua vez ela coloca a pasta no Arquivo. De repente Mulder entra na sala mostrando-se surpreso pela presença de Scully e fala:

- Scully não precisava vir trabalhar.

- Eu preferir, por que eu precisava – Fala Scully com um tom neutro e continua – Mesmo assim minha mãe já melhorou.

- Que bom – Fala Mulder sentando-se na sua cadeira e Scully se escorando na mesa.

- O que descobriu sobre o caso da minha mãe? – Pergunta Scully curiosa.

- Ladrão inteligente – Fala Mulder sorrindo.

- Por que? – Pergunta Scully intrigada.

- Nenhuma impressão digital, nenhum sinal de arrombamento, nenhum objeto desaparecido, nenhuma nota se quer de dinheiro, nenhum reconhecimento – Fala Mulder.

- E a arma? – Pergunta Scully.

- O registro é restrito, tanto que no máximo que a policia conseguiu foi "Acesso Negado" – Fala Mulder imitando a voz do computados na parte do Acesso Negado.

- Como restrito? – Pergunta Scully.

- O Homem é do departamento de defesa, temos um militar na linha de tiro – Fala Mulder com sarcasmo e continua – Então é algo grande, muito grande. Pois não é de treinamento e muito menos política dos militares sair matando mães de família indefesas.

- O que você acha que devemos fazer, Mulder? – Pergunta Scully.

- Se o rato está rondando a casa é por que ele procura queijo ou alguma coisa, então só há um modo de descobrir. E esse modo é tentando descobrir o que o rato procura e aonde isso procura – Fala Mulder.

- Sugere que entremos na casa da minha mãe para revirarmos atras de algo? – Pergunta Scully.

- Isso – Responde Mulder.

- Pelo menos sabe por onde começar? – Pergunta Scully.

- Eu acho, se a teoria da encarregada do caso, a policial Marthsa, ou a minha teoria, ambas dizem que a algum atrativo na sua casa para o ladrão. A policial diz que ele não chegou a cometer o assalto por que sua mãe apareceu, mas para mim é algo a mais. Uma por uma, é melhor ter a resposta de uma do que nenhuma – Fala Mulder sorrindo, que já se apressava saindo pela porta.

**RESIDENCIA DOS SCULLY**

**BALTIMORE, MARYLAND**

**10:00 AM**

O carro estaciona em frente a casa e Mulder e Scully descem em direção a porta de entrada, eles tiram o lacre da porta que isola o local de investigação, eles entram e a casa estava como sempre esteve arrumada, menos o sangue que estava no tapete da entrada aos pés da escada.

Mulder, vai para a sala e inicia a sua busca de algo, Scully sobe e vai até o quarto de sua mãe e vai até as gavetas e começa a procurar algo que ela não sabia ao certo o que seria. Ela acha varias pastas em uma gaveta que parecia Ter sido esquecida lá, ela pega as pastas e desce até a sala de jantar e coloca as pastas sobre a mesa:

- Mulder, achei umas pastas venha até aqui e veja se é o que você procura – Fala Scully ofegante por causa do peso das pastas.

- Está bem, veja se consegue achar mais alguma coisa – Fala Mulder já abrindo as pastas.

- Está bem, eu vou procurar no porão – Fala Scully já indo em direção ao corredor.

**Enquanto isso...** **HOSPITAL SAMARITANO ** **GEORGETOWN, MARYLAND**

**10:15 AM**

Um homem usando um capuz coloca algo em uma seringa e injeta na senhora Scully que estava sedada, o homem a arruma e deixa um bilhete sobre a mesinha de cabeceira sob a Bíblia que continha um terço repousado ao lado da Bíblia.

De repente uma mulher entra vestida de enfermeira, ele tira a roupa escura e passa para ela, que vai até o banheiro e deposita no lixo, o homem agora está vestido de padre e o seu rosto agora revelado, podemos ver a face do mal que espreita o bem, podemos ver a face de Alex Krycek, que sai pela porta e vai até o fim do corredor. A enfermeira sai do quarto e vai até o balcão e a mesma faz sinal com cabeça para as outras.

**RESIDENCIA DOS SCULLY**

**BALTIMORE, MARYLAND**

**10:30 AM**

Scully vem da direção do porão com mais pastas e coloca ao lado de varias outras na mesa da sala de jantar, de repente Mulder olha serio para Scully e ela responde com um olhar de duvida, ele lhe passa a pasta que Scully abre e começa a ler, com o passar do tempo e com o aprofundamento da leitura, uma lagrima começa a correr pelo seu rosto. Mulder resolve falar:

- Estes papeis Scully, provam que seu pai estava envolvido na mesma coisa que o meu, mas de forma um pouco indireta, como um mero informante, por isso seu pai não queria que você entrasse no FBI, por que ele sabia da rede de intriga que é aquele prédio, isso pode fazer com que uma hipótese seja levantada – Fala Mulder serio e triste por lhe dar tal noticia.

- Que hipótese? – Fala Scully com a voz mostrando um certo pesar e desapontamento.

- De que nosso encontro e parceria não terem sido um mero acaso e sim algo orquestrado, pois eles já conheciam você e sabia o quanto a sua cultura e o seu ponto de vista eram ciêntificistas – Fala Mulder mostrando uma magoa na voz.

- E por que não nos separaram ainda, já que os planos não deram certo? – Pergunta Scully triste.

**A ação vai para o hospital...**

Enquanto isso no hospital a maquina que conta as batidas do coração que está ligada a senhora Scully para e começa a apitar, no visor uma linha bem definida e as batidas marcam o numero zero, os médicos vem e falam:

- Hora da morte é dez e quarenta da manhã, paciente Margareth Scully...

**E volta para a casa dos Scully...**

- Isso só o futuro nos dirá – Fala Mulder.

E Scully o abraça Mulder, no rosto mostrando mais uma expressão de decepção.

**To be continued...**

**(Continua no próximo episódio...)**

Dana Scully (Ana Julia)

Em: 16-10-1999


End file.
